A full bridge type inverter circuit, a half bridge type inverter circuit, and a center tap push-pull type inverter circuit are inverter circuits which are well known from the prior art. A figure demonstrating the concepts of these inverter circuits is shown in FIG. 5.
With the full bridge type, switching elements S1 through S4 are connected in a bridge, and a power supply V is connected between the bridge. The switching elements S1 and S4, and the switching elements S2 and S3, are alternately turned ON and OFF, so that an alternating electrical current flows in the primary winding P of an output transformer (refer to Patent Document #1).
With the half bridge type, voltage sources C1 and C2 are respectively connected in parallel to switching elements 51 and S2, and the power supply V is connected between the voltage sources C1 and C2. The switching elements S1 and S2 are alternately turned ON and OFF, so that an alternating electrical current flows in the primary winding P (refer to Patent Document #2).
With the center tap push-pull type, the power supply V is connected to the center tap of the primary winding P, which is connected between the switching elements S1 and S2. The switching elements S1 and S2 are alternately turned ON and OFF, so that an alternating electrical current flows in the primary winding P (refer to Patent Document #3).    Patent Document #1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication 2007-151225.    Patent Document #2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication 2005-279774.    Patent Document #3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication 2001-112253.